


Vocado Talk

by Fernatticus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay Disaster Beauregard Lionett, Multi, OT3, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i have decided it, this is a ship now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernatticus/pseuds/Fernatticus
Summary: Beau falls asleep with her two girlfriends after a hard day of monk shit
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Nott | Veth Brenatto, Beauregard Lionett/Nott | Veth Brenatto, Jester Lavorre & Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre & Nott | Veth Brenatto, Jester Lavorre/ Beauregard Lionett/ Nott | Veth Brenatto, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Vocado Talk

Beau groaned and threw her her staff on the ground, before slamming the door behind her. 

"This place is the fuckin' worse!" She grumbled, pinching her brow and walking over to the makeshift living room. After the group had decided spliting up would be okay, they split girls and boys, except for Yasha who they decided would sleep outside. They claimed Yasha was more comfortable out there, but secretly they had given her a Frumpkin and they needed someone strong on lookout. 

"Did something happen?" Jester, asked looking up. Jester was lounging on her bedroll, her back pushed against a wall and Veth sleeping in her lap. Beau sighed, shucking her jacket.

"Nah. It's just annoying. These people are so creepy and brainwashed. 'Blessings of Vocado' yourself asshole," Beau sat down on the ground and held her arms out. "Gimme the halfling. I need Veth hugs."

Easily, Jester lifted a sleeping Veth off her lap and handed her over to Beau. Veth stirred slightly, before nestling into her new resting place, her head pillowed on Beau's boob. 

"I'm glad _my_ cult doesn't have creepy phrases and stuff," Jester sighed, resting her head on Beau's shoulder and turning to nestle in. 

"What would those even be? Like... 'The Traveler watches you?'" Beau suggested suggested, her voice softer now that Veth was cuddled to her chest.

"See that's, like, super creepy! We just have normal ones like 'The Traveler is with you.' That's not creepy, that's nice," Jester pouted. 

"It's a little creepy," Veth's soft voice spoke up, seemingly having been woken up by the conversation, although she stayed snuggled in Beau's strong arms. 

Beau laughed silently before planting a kiss on her girlfriend's head. "Go back to sleep, rogue. You earned it after all those locks today."

Veth exhaled a small vowel and the two blue girls listened until her breathing evened out and her lips parted slightly. 

"I should probably commune with the Traveler," Jester said a few minutes later, her voice almost a whisper. "But I'm super tired."

"He's probably busy making lanyards or something. You can commune with him tomorrow Jessie," Beau told her, moving one arm to around the tieflings shoulders. 

"Yeah okay... just don't want him to get mad or anything..." Jester trailed off.

"He won't. Promise. Go to sleep, Jessie," Beau ordered softly. She knew the stress of traveler con was getting to Jester, and the girl needed a break. Beau could use one as well. They all could.

A minute passed before Jester whispered, "Goodnight Beau. Goodnight Veth."

Beau smiled, her eyes half lidded as she listened to the crickets outside.

"Night Jessie."

**Author's Note:**

> They are all girlfriends. This is canon now.


End file.
